


sometimes, children need someone to blame.

by NAMELESSLY



Series: DESPONDENT. dsmp works. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Betrayal, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAMELESSLY/pseuds/NAMELESSLY
Summary: moments after tommy was exiled from his country, technoblade decides to visit him. /dsmp /rp
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: DESPONDENT. dsmp works. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105724
Kudos: 77





	sometimes, children need someone to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> this one's kind of a scrapped piece! so the ending is very rushed, haha.

**_— “sometimes, children need someone to blame.”_ **

"i knew that you would eventually get exiled. it was practically inevitable."

tommy froze, the pickaxe he was currently holding in his hand almost dropping. he knew this voice, and very well too. with his heavy footsteps echoing louder and louder through the strip mine along the thin staircase downwards, he immediately knew.

"technoblade,"

"tommy."

"...what the fuck do you want?"

the anarchist chuckled. "just wanted to prove that i was correct-

"-about what, your boring ass myth story?? i don't give a fuck." tommy continued to mine down with his iron pickaxe, not sparing a single glance to technoblade: the person who belonged on the opposing side. he huffed, agitated purely by the man's presence lingering behind him. "leave."

"oh, i'm sorry," techno uttered sarcastically, recalling just how much of a bother his brother was when he had gotten mad. "-but i'm not the one who just got exiled, am i?"

"fuck you," tommy snapped, smashing his pickaxe into the stone as small pieces of cobble dropped onto the floor. "i hate you- get. out." technoblade was met with a piercing glare once he had finally seen tommy face-to-face. he was covered in dust from all the mining and wore soggy clothes- probably from the rain earlier that day. "this- all of it- this is your fucking fault- if you hadn't-

"are you really going to blame me, tommy? because if i recall it correctly, it was tubbo who exiled you and not me. tubbo, your own best friend and the president of a government-" techno simply shook his head and heaved a disappointed sigh. "do you not yet see how power corrupts, tommy??"

"no..." tommy refused. he didn’t want to believe that technoblade managed to predict everything so precisely. “you- techno, you  _ blew _ up l’manberg.”

“you blame me for all your problems-”

“you  **_betrayed_ ** us!” tommy retaliated, pure anger in his eyes.

“did you really think i was going to stand still as you created an entirely new government in front of me? and let me ask you a question, tommy- how is that government working out for you?”

“...”

techno heaved another sigh, not receiving a response from tommy. “and now that you’ve lost everything, what’s keeping you going? what are your plans going forward?” he asked. “why are you still trying when everyone’s clearly cut you out of their lives?”

“every single time…” tommy began. “every single time i get batted down-  _ every single time- _ i always get back up.” the blond let out a dry chuckle. “and you wanna know something, technoblade? no matter what- it won’t be now but- no matter what-

**_i will get back those discs.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter! --> @namelesslyyy  
> feel free to interact, haha <3


End file.
